We propose to establish a Pilot and Feasibility Program (PFP) within the UNC Center for Diabetes Translational Research to Reduce Health Disparities. Goals ofthe PFP are three-fold: 1. Efficiently advance new T2 translational research in diabetes through support of pilot data gathering and preparation of competitive federal grants 2. Mentor investigators new to T2 translational research in diabetes 3. Promote collaborations across partnering academic units and community agencies The PFP will award a total of $100,000 each year ($50,000 from the Center, matched by $50,000 from the University of North Carolina;see Letter of Support) for gathenng of initial data to support viable proposals for external funding for Type 2 translational diabetes research. There will be two funding cycles per year, with a maximum of $25,000 per grant. We have designed systems of PFP implementation in support of our stated goals. In this section, we descnbe those systems including eligibility for the pilot program, approaches to promote and optimize the effectiveness ofthe pilot program, application process, process for evaluation of the applications (including review criteria), and our means for evaluating the success of funded pilot projects.